Użytkownik:Scraggy/Użytkownik:Jabudex/Opowiadanie/SJ018
SJ017 | nback = Gary - Mistrz Kanto! | teraz = SJ018 : Aerodactyl - coś w sam raz dla Jun! | next = Użytkownik:Scraggy/Użytkownik:Jabudex/Opowiadanie/SJ019 SJ019 | nnext = W poszukiwaniu lidera Vermilion! | sezon = 1 }} | scr = Kenzo Aerodactyl.png 250px | nzwpl = Aerodactyl - coś w sam raz dla Jun! | nzwus = Something just in time for Jun! | serjp = Super podróże | serus = Super podróże | nrus = 018 | nrjp = 018 | nrodc = 018 | dtus = niewyemitowane | dtpl = 22 listopada 2012 | anim = Scraggy i Jabudex | scen = Scraggy i Jabudex | opis = Scraggy i Jabudex | asdr = Scraggy i Jabudex | dran = Scraggy i Jabudex }} Główne wydarzenia *Jun znajduje skamielinę Aerodactyla. *Postanawia go ożywić. *Zespół R porywa Aerodactyla. *Bohaterowie uwalniają Aerodactyla. *Jun łapie go. Debiuty Pookemony *Aerodactyl Aerocactyl - coś w sam raz dla Jun! Art i Jun patrzyli, jak Kate odchodzi w kierunku Cerulean. Nagle zatrzymała się i rozejrzała. Kate=Dobra, nie ma go, mogę iść dalej! Kate wróciła do Arta i Jun. Jun=Miałaś zacząć od Cerulean! Kate=Chyba nie myślałaś, że na serio tam wrócę? Art=Ale to nie uczciwe! Powinnaś się wywiązać z obietnicy! Kate=Niczego takiego nie obiecywałam! Idziemy do Surge'a czy nie? Jun=Pewnie, że idziemy! Jun wybiegła na przód i.. potknęła się o jakiś kamień. Jun=Auuu! Czemu to cholerstwo musiało wpaść mi pod nogi!? Kate=Ee... Jun, to ty się potknęłaś o ten kamień... Jun wstała, otrzepała się i obdarzyła Kate zabójczym spojrzeniem. Art=Spójrzcie! To nie kamień tylko jakaś skamielina! Jun podniosła skamielinę. Kate=To chyba Aerodactyl! Jun=Chodźmy go ożywić! Kto wie, może to będzie w końcu mój trzeci pokemon! Art=Tak, pod warunkiem, że nie wypuścisz go jak Gyaradosa! Jun obdarzyła Arta zabójczym spojrzeniem. Kate, Art i Jun udali się do Centrum Pokemon. Siostra Joy=Witam, w czym mogę pomóc? Jun=Chciałabym ożywić skamielinę! Siostra Joy=Dobrze, daj mi ją. To troszkę potrwa. Wróć za godzinę. Jun=Dobrze! Kate=W międzyczasie chodźmy potrenować! Przyda się przed walką z Surge'em. Art=Dobry pomysł! Jun=Ja przy okazji poćwiczę nowe kombinacje. Bohaterowie udali się na pole bitwy za Centrum i rozpoczęli trening. Godzinę później przybyła Siostra Joy. Siostra Joy=Aerodactyl został ożywiony! Jun=Super, dzięki! Kate, Art i Jun poszli zobaczyć ożywionego pokemona. Pokemon rozglądał się z zaciekawieniem. Squirtle podszedł do niego i wyciągnął ku niemu łapę: Squirtle=Squir, squirt squirtle! (Cześć, jestem Squirtle!) Aeoractyl nieco przerażony spojrzał na Squirtle'a, ale po chwili uścisnął jego łapę. Aerodactyl:Aero! Jun=Hej, Aerodactyl, co powiesz, żebyśmy pokazali ci miasto? Aerodactyl=Aero! Pokemon wzleciał w powietrze. Art=Czekaj, sprawdzę go tylko w pokedexie. Pokedex Arta: Aerodactyl - Pokemon Skamieniałość. Jego twarde kły sugerują, że jest mięsożerny. Jego ostre szpony były prawdopodobnie wykorzystywane do przechwytywania zdobyczy. Kate, Art i Jun wraz z Aerodactylem wyszli. Nagle wielka rękawica schwytała prehistorycznego pokemona. Sprawcą był oczywiście nie kto inny jak Zespół R. Jun=Ej! Oddajcie Aerodactyla! Jessie=Ani mi się śni! Aerodactyl zaatakował robota R Hiper Promieniem, ale okazał się odporny. James=Ha, ha, ha! I co nam teraz zrobicie! Kate=Squirtle, Akcja! Jun=Chris, ty też użyj Akcji! Art=I ty Bulbasaur zaatakuj Akcją! Aerodactyl użył Tornada, ale i to nie wiele pomogło. Jun=Chris, Niszczący Płomień! Aerodactyl użył na Niszczącym Płomieniu Podmuchu Wiatru, dzięki czemu robot został zniszczony, on sam uwolnił się, a Zsspół R wyleciał w powietrze: Zespół R=Zespół R znowu błysnął!!! Jun=Słuchaj, Aerodactyl, może przyłączysz się do mnie? Aerodactyl=Aero? Aero! Jun=Pokeball idź! Pokeball schwytał Aerocactyla i Jun zdobyła w końcu upragnionego trzeciego pokemona. Jun=Jupi! Mam trzeciego pokemona! Kate=Super, no to idziemy do Surge'a! Art i Jun zawrócili swoje startery i wszyscy troje udali się w kierunku sali lidera. CDN